What Lies Within the Vaults
by ticklemepeace
Summary: Just when the Vault Hunters think they've killed Handsome Jack for good, someone decides to repay him for her freedom. There's more then just an Eridian beast in these Vaults and Jack quickly finds out what but will she stay with him or join the Vault Hunters in order to free the rest of her family? This is sort of my own twist on what happens after Borderlands 2!
1. Who The Hell Are You?

**Who the Hell Are You?**

As Jack lay on the ground he felt his life coming to an end as the heat from the magma coming off in waves across his newly bare face after Lilith used her Siren powers against him. Darkness began clouding his vision.

He couldn't believe this was it. That this was the ending he got for trying to save the world, let alone Pandora and soon he would be nothing but a distant memory.

As this last thought was slipping away, something came into his line of blurred vision. A red light surrounded him, orb-like even, and it frightened him. He thought the Siren bitch had come back to finish off his last final moments and he was more than vulnerable.

Instead, he started to feel...better.

"Are you alright? Did you open this Vault?" A woman's voice asked. It was small and naive sounding.

Jack opened his one good eye slowly to see the woman who was saving his life...and she was beautiful. She had long red hair that flowed passed her shoulders, reminding him of fire. She also had bright pink colored eyes and of coarse, to top it off, brightly glowing red tattoos.

Of freaking coarse she was a Siren.

Jack scowled at her. "Of coarse I'm alright, you're healing me aren't you? And yes I did open the Vault." He didn't tell her the part about how he used Lilith to do it but hey, he did most of the work.

The Siren nodded and smiled before really looking at his face. "How did you get it open? Where is the Siren that helped you?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "How do you know I had help?" The corner of her mouth turned up a little as she gently lowered him to the ground within her Phaselock, his body almost fully healed. She pointed to his face. "You have been marked with the seal."

This made Jack look down. He had forgotten his mask was taken from him and it made him feel so naked, less than nothing. He hated his real face ever since he had tried opening the Vault on his own. It's why he made the mask in the first place dammit! Now it was gone and this beautiful woman was looking at him with pity. It really pissed him off.

"Stop staring." He said coldly. It wasn't right for him to be this way after she saved his life and he knew that but he just couldn't help how angry he felt.

"I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" She asked, her eyes big and bright. She removed her Phaselock as Jack began standing on his own. "Not dead...thanks for that." He began wiping the dirt and filth off of his clothing...or at least trying to. He was definitely burning this outfit.

"Good! Do you have a name?" The Siren smiled. Jack couldn't help but think how strange she was. Did she not get out much? Wait..."How did you find me?" he asked, eyes lowering. Suspicion wasn't foreign to him and trust didn't come easily after everything he'd been through but of coarse you'd be suspicious too when you're the CEO of a company like Hyperion and half the planet is trying to kill you.

"I uh...live here. Well, thanks to you, _lived _here. Now I can come and go as I please and I'd much rather be going." It was then that she saw the Erudian creature laying dead in the magma, a sad look crossing her face. She kissed her palm and placed it on the creature's cheek. "Goodbye,old friend. You're free now."

Jack felt his heart strings tug a little. What was wrong with this girl and how could she make him feel...sympathy? She was a Siren for fuck's sake and yet she was one of the nicest creatures he'd ever met.

"What is _your _name, Kiddo?"

She turned back around and beamed her brightest smile at him. "Oh sorry! I'm Rose."

It was then that Jack realized that this entire time they'd been talking...she hadn't been wearing any clothing. He became all too aware when her breasts started bouncing as she came running back over to him and he quickly turned his gaze to the ceiling.

He started taking off a few of his layers of clothing before finally getting to his Hyperion yellow t-shirt, which he threw over his head and at her, his white tank top tight against his muscles. "Hurry up and put this on."

Rose caught the shirt and blinked before gasping with excitement. "Thank you!" It was snug against her curves but fit just enough to cover all of the important parts and that's what mattered, though it did nothing to calm Jack's newly growing erection he felt the moment he realized how exposed she was. He was a man after all.

He started heading for the exit, a skipping Rose coming up right behind him. This was going to be a long trek back.


	2. If Not A Risk Taker

**Note: Sorry this took longer than expected to post due to me finally beating Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! So much fun haha but anyways, please enjoy and any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**If Not A Risk Taker**

Rose and Jack walked side by side through Hero's Pass and out into the sunlight, well sort of sunlight, at Eridium Blight. It was a nice day and quiet of bandits to Jack's relief. He was healed but still exhausted from the fight and Rose wasn't really used to the outside world yet having been cooped up for years.

Every now and then she would stop to pet the skag pups as they walked by and even the rakks would perch on her shoulders while they walked. To Jack's surprise, they never tried anything aggressive towards her like they did everyone else and they completely ignored him.

Sometimes when Rose would pet them, her fingers tingled with energy as what few small scratches the creatures had would disappear. Even the adult skags would saunter forth to get healed and heal them she did, smiling the whole time. She loved these adorable creatures and thought they were charming in their own way, despite appearances.

Just like Jack, Rose thought to herself, catching herself smiling at him from time to time.

Jack looked over to a pack of Bullymong who looked their way but somehow once they laid eyes on Rose, they would turn the other way and continue doing what they were doing. He shook his head. They were _always _itching to pick a fight.

Rose bent down to dig through random piles and when she did this, Jack's shirt would ride up on her, causing his face to heat quickly and turn away. He would yell at her to be modest, for this happened way too often, and she would laugh and apologize, oblivious that it was even happening.

Soon they came upon one of the Fast Travel stations near where Jack had kept his grandmother, may she rest in eternal Hell, and Jack awkwardly stood beside it, wondering what to do with this...Siren. He didn't want to leave her to fend for herself yet he didn't want to risk her coming to his own hidden sanctum in Opportunity incase she really was a threat.

Incase this was all just a ruse. Wouldn't be the first time.

"So." Jack finally broke the silence. "It would be...beneficial for me that nobody know I'm alive."

Rose stopped looking around and up at the sky to look him in the eyes, "Like a secret?" she seemed almost excited. Jack found himself wondering if she ever got angry. She _was_ a Siren after all and every single one he'd met had a temper, including...including Angel.

He winced at the mere thought of his daughter, brutally killed right in front of him by those _Vault Hunters. _He had to stop thinking about it before he punched something, someone.

"Riiiight, _just _like a secret, Pumpkin." Jack forced a polite smile. He was good at that.

Rose nodded and went back to looking around, everything so new around her. She couldn't wait to explore more, to meet more people! Everything was so different from before she was locked away and she wanted, no _needed, _to know more.

And this nice man, Jack, was going to help her do it!

"Well then. I am taking off now and thanks again for saving my life there, Kiddo." Jack turned towards the station and began inputting the coordinates for Opportunity while Rose watched him, mesmerized by the device. She had barely heard him.

"What does this do? Where are we going?" She tilted her head slightly, naive as ever.

Jack, annoyed that she wasn't listening to him, turned to face her, which he then regretted. He couldn't stand how pretty she was and how he felt himself soften while he was around her. This was not something Handsome Jack, the killer of bandits and all things bitchy, would _do._

"I don't think you heard me, _Pumpkin_. I'm going home now."

Rose's face scrunched in confusion, causing Jack to sigh loudly. "Is there anywhere you can go? Any family that might be...alive or something?" he asked, arms crossed. He found himself instantly wishing he could just ask her to his home instead of acting like an asshole and leaving her stranded, knowing well enough that she didn't have anywhere but that hole to go back to.

Rose shook her head and looked at the ground, her hair falling around her face.

'Ouch. Good one, Jack.' He thought to himself. He had no choice. "Do you maybe...wanna stay at my place for awhile? At least until you find where you need to go."

She snapped her head back up, a beaming smile on her face and the light back in her eyes. He had asked her to stay! Thank the Eridian Gods! "I would love that!" She started jumping up and down excitedly, to Jack's utter dismay as he covered his eyes to her bouncing breasts, and gave him a tight hug.

Jack was so taken aback by this much affection that he dropped his hands to his side and just stared over her head. When she stepped back to smile up at him, he could see every tiny red freckle adorning her cheeks, right underneath her eyes. He hadn't noticed them before and they were definitely...cute, he couldn't deny it, and these thoughts surprised him.

He hadn't felt this way towards a woman since his wife. Not even his last girlfriend, Nisha, may she rest in fucking peace. He had loved her sure, but nothing could replace the hole in his chest he had for his wife.

Until now.

"Alright then. Let's get going, Pumpkin. You hungry? I make a mean omelet." He began re-entering the coordinates and let himself indulge in an actual smile. The first one he could muster since getting beaten by those fucking bandits.

Rose was so happy she could cry. An _omelet_!? Whatever_ that_ was! It sounded like real food and that was good enough for her. "Food would be excellent!"

She didn't really want to tell him quite yet that all she had been eating for the past however many years is whatever her large Eridian friend could get for her, which at worst would be its own fecal matter.

Jack smirked and showed her how to stand in front of the Fast Travel so that it could register her size and weight, all that good stuff, in order to supposedly 'defrag' her into tiny particles. She cooperated happily, willing to follow whatever direction he wanted of her because thanks to him she was finally free. Free to hopefully one day open all of the other Vaults and save her family, if they were even still alive.

If she was out, it must be time.


	3. There Are No Words

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! They mean so much to me and came by such a surprise that people actually enjoyed what I wrote so thank you again ^-^ haha but yes, onward to chapter 3! **

**There Are No Words**

Rose started to feel funny as the station began to 'defrag' her into tiny little particles and before she knew it they were in a small little alleyway on the outskirts of Opportunity. As soon as they emerged from the other side, Rose leaned over and vomited in the road next to a couple of boxes full of trash.

Jack wrinkled his nose at her. "What the hell, Rose? Not here! I live here!"

She looked at him apologetically and moved a few inches away as he walked over and began to unzip a hidden pocket in the wall, revealing a keypad that currently had a red light. He punched in his six digit code, Angel's birthday, and it beeped in confirmation followed by a soft click as the hidden door mechanism unlocked, causing the metal door to come sliding down the wall.

Rose came up behind him, finally done being sick as she held her stomach. "How did you do that?" A magic door?

Jack smirked and slid a key card through this one's door panel, causing the light to turn green and beep. "One of the many tricks of Pandora, Pumpkin. You get used to doing what you have to do in order to survive around here. Every man...or woman, for themselves."

Rose couldn't believe how big the place was once Jack opened the door and turned all the lights on.

It was nothing like she had ever seen and it was so...clean. There were marble counter tops and lush black furniture as well as a kitchen with cabinets that went on for miles. Rose didn't even know what half of these things were and loved every second of it.

Jack smirked and stood behind the kitchen counter. "First things first. How about that omelet, Kiddo? You must be hungry after all that uh...well, ya know." Rose put a hand to her stomach, recalling that horrible feeling and as if on cue, it rumbled. "Yes, very."

Jack fired up the gas stove and grabbed the ingredients from the two door fridge as well as a pan or two from the bottom cabinet. He began quickly making the omelets, splashing things in here and there while Rose sat at one of his bar stools in front of a long counter, fascinated, his muscles contracting with the way he moved the spatula. At least that's what Jack had called it while he demonstrated what he was doing...if only to fill the silence.

Rose liked his voice very much.

It was lilting, yet informative and sometimes even stern when he really got into what he was talking about. She was mesmerized and put everything he said to memory.

She definitely knew what it was like to feel for someone even if it was hundreds of years ago. She would never forget that ache, that longing to be with that one person...and she knew she had that feeling for Jack. She thought it must have been because it was _him_ that had set her free but it was much more than that.

She felt there was more to him then a scarred face and a put off-ish attitude.

He finished a few minutes later and put a plate in front of her, placing a fork next to it. He sat beside her with his own plate and she just watched at first until she figured out how to operate the fork.

Together they ate in silence, both starving after the day they'd had and within minutes their food disappeared.

Rose turned to give him a side hug, squeezing him slightly. "That was amazing! Thank you, Jack."

He was always surprised when she hugged him but a part of him loved every minute of it. He may be Handsome Jack but he was a person with feelings...and a few of his feelings were becoming all to aware in his pants with the way his shirt rode up her thighs, almost revealing her crotch.

He smiled at her and gave her a pat on the arm before standing to put the plates away. "Now how about we get cleaned up?"

Together they walked towards the master bedroom at the end of the house, a curious Rose still looking at everything as they passed, her mouth gaping open at all the new things that she could barely wrap her head around.

Once Jack turned on the light, a giant bed took up most of the room with pillows upon pillows stacked high with soft looking comforters and other bedding.

There was a dresser in the corner of the room that he walked to and opened one of the drawers to produce another shirt and a pair of jeans that he then handed to the siren. He reached in to grab another outfit for himself and walked towards the bathroom across the room, an energetic Rose following behind.

"This is where you can get cleaned up and into some...real clothes." Jack told her, looking her up and down. She nodded and he began walking towards the bedroom door, turning around to close it when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Rose had already pulled off the shirt he had let her wear and was just standing there, naked, the bundle of clothing in her arms luckily covering her crotch but did nothing to hide her breasts...again.

Jack couldn't even look away this time. He was caught by such surprise and she was just too beautiful...and looked as if she was deciding what to do, slightly helpless.

And it turned him _on_.

He felt the need for her, the ache, that feeling that he had to have her now as if life depended on it.

"Rose..." Jack began to tell her all of this when suddenly she started to look frightened.

"I can't swim."


	4. A Little R&R

**NSFW, Kiddos! ;)**

**A Little R&amp;R**

Jack just stared at her for a second before he started laughing. "You don't need to know how to swim, Kiddo, it's a shower. You just stand under it and the water runs on you." Yeah this didn't help at all to calm his naughty thoughts.

Rose widened her eyes. "What? Wait a minute, you're going to be with me right? I can't do this alone."

Jack's eye widened slightly. The temptation was definitely there but he didn't want her to feel taken advantage of. She _did_ seem to be inviting him though, knowing what it could lead to. What else was he supposed to say other than "Sure yeah, I can uh, accompany you."

Rose smiled and Jack followed her into the giant bathroom, the shower as big as the room itself. He adjusted the knobs so that the water ran warm enough, a curious Rose leaned over his shoulder, watching.

Jack could feel her hot breath on his bare shoulder, her breasts pressed against him with nothing but his tank top between them...and it was HOT.

"Fuck it." He spun around and grabbed her face, maybe a little too forcefully, mashing his lips to hers. Rose's eyes widened. She was so surprised at first but didn't mind it in the slightest as his hot kisses melded into her lips.

She felt his tongue jut into her mouth, pressing against her own, and she found herself responding quite well as she wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping the bundle of clothes to the floor.

The shower raged on behind them, causing the bathroom to fill with steam as they pressed against each other. Jack pulled the tank top over his head, exposing his bare, glistening chest that was golden brown from Pandora's desert areas. "Are you okay with this?" He asked, fingers clasping the button to his jeans. He didn't want her to feel rushed into fucking him but she was tempting him every step of the way with her beautiful body and beautiful face and cute freckles...he couldn't take it anymore.

He needed inside her and he needed it _now_.

Rose responded by giving him a small smirk and a wink before grabbing a fistful of his hair, her lips on his once more. They tasted like what she remembered honey tasting like...when bees actually roamed the planet.

Jack smiled into her lips as he yanked his jeans to the ground and stepped out of them, clad only in his briefs that were of coarse, Hyperion yellow. Rose grabbed the elastic of the briefs and broke the kiss to slowly lower them to Jack's ankles, his erection springing free.

It. Was. _Magnificent_.

She brought her mouth to his tip and nibbled slightly as she looked up at him, his eye closed and his head back in euphoria. This girl knew what she was doing and it surprised him. She'd been underground for who knows how long and she could turn him on faster then anyone ever could.

Rose began to close her mouth around him, putting him deeper to the back of her throat and pumping her mouth at a steady pace, gliding her tongue as she went. Jack gasped and let out a moan before he placed a hand on the back of her head gently.

Rose came back and licked his tip, a bead of pre cum on her tongue as she stood and began kissing his neck. Jack smirked and began stepping back into the shower, dragging a clinging Rose with him.

He couldn't believe his stroke of luck that he was even alive, enjoying this moment...and yet he still found himself wondering in the back of his mind if this was even all real or just something he was going to kick himself in the ass for later.

Wouldn't be the first time.

Rose was rather confused by the device pouring water down onto them but quickly got over it as Jack grabbed her by her ass and pulled her against him. "You are much too far away, Kiddo." Rose smiled and began kissing him on his chest, moving down to his abs when he suddenly positioned her back a bit and eased his now very hard cock inside her.

She was definitely ready. Her lips enveloped around him and he began a steady pace, his mouth forming an 0. She was so _tight_. He couldn't help himself and soon began pounding into her, releasing all of the frustrations that he felt built up within himself.

Rose grabbed his now wet locks of brown hair and started nibbling on his neck, causing him to smile and nudge into it. With one hand bracing her back, the other was moving down to her clit and began palming her. Rose cried out, causing vibrations to flow through every inch of him it seemed and this made him more aggressive.

The hand that was against her back now grabbed a fistful of her red hair, pulling just enough not to hurt her as she closed her eyes in ecstasy. "Cum for me, Rose." He growled and thrust into her one more time before his words were her undoing and she cried out once more, throwing her head back.

Jack unraveled at her orgasm and felt himself about to release. "Rose, I'm gonna-" She smiled and grabbed ahold of his hips, "It's okay, you have nothing to worry about."

At that, he cried out with his release, filling her, and laid his head on the crook of her neck as the warm water poured right into his face. He was panting and he heard that she was too as she shivered slightly.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, lifting his head to look into her face and wiped the water from his own. Rose nodded, a small smile on her face. He gently pulled out of her, the feeling foreign to him after being inside her for so long. It had come to feel just...right, which was strange because he barely knew her and here he was, infatuated whether he wanted to be or not.

Jack grabbed his lufa and poured body wash on it. "Need your back scrubbed?" Rose giggled and turned to give him her back. "I would _love_ that!"

Soon they both dressed in clean clothes and Rose flopped on top of the giant bed, relishing in the soft bedding and fluffy pillows. Jack shook his head, a small smirk on his face, and rubbed a towel through his hair.

"You all tapped out there, Cupcake?" No response.

Jack raised an eyebrow and threw the towel in a hamper before he opened a drawer to his dresser, retrieving another mask. He knew she had just spent all night with him without the damn thing but it made him feel more comfortable to have it on.

"Rose?" He whispered, peering over at her. Her back rose and fell to her rhythmic breathing and her eyes were closed. She was already asleep.

Jack sighed a little and walked around to the other side of his bed to get some sleep of his own. He lay there next to Rose, staring at the ceiling as he thought about how his plan fell through..._again_.

Those damn Vault Hunters were going to pay for everything they'd done to him and then some.

_Especially_ that bitch, Lilith.

She screwed up everything from day one and now it was time to do something about it.

As he lay there, thinking and plotting, he looked over at Rose and knew exactly how he could get back at them...all of them. That is, if Rose is willing to do it.

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Any feedback is appreciated because this was my first time actually writing a sex scene so let me know what all I need to work on and all that if you want, I won't mind at all. Thanks again for reading :) **


	5. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow**

Rose stood outside the front door in the alleyway, a pack on her back full of supplies and clothing that Jack had bought for her earlier that day.

It had been a month since she first arrived at his home and during that time, her attachment to him had grown stronger. Every second she spent with him was precious.

It was because of this that she really didn't want to leave him but he had asked her to do something very important for him and she couldn't let him down.

"Do you have everything you need, Kiddo? Toothbrush, Echo communicator, spare underwear?" Jack gave her a wink on that last one, causing her to smile with a hint of seduction.

"Do I have to go? I can just stay here with you and we can be happy. Fuck all of those Vault Hunters." Rose had developed quite the vocabulary over the past month. She had been around him so much that even her mannerisms were becoming similar as she stood there in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Hmmm yes but I need them to pay...and pay good. You know how much I hate those bandits now dontcha, Kiddo? That's why you're such a peach, see, cause you're actually helping me rid this poor planet from the baddest bitch of them all...by being badder."

His mouth turned into his signature sneer and Rose shook her head, a smirk of her own forming. "Fine, fine, I get it. But do you really think they'll buy that I'm a 'Vault Hunter'? I don't think a month was enough time. Maybe if I stay-"

"You're ready, Cupcake. Trust me. I trained you myself...with the help of a few others but that's besides the point, because regardless, you're ready."

By others he meant Doppelganger Jack and his Digis which were all so cute and charming that Rose felt overwhelmed by all the Handsome Jack in the training arena they had been using. It felt nice having so many Jacks flirting and fawning over her when she would miss a target or trip over nothing, though the real Handsome Jack would scowl at them when they did this and tell them to quit fucking around.

Come to think of it, ever since Rose agreed to this plan of his, he had been barking orders left and right. She knew he was trying to give her the strength and ability to defend herself but still, the only time he was sweet to her was after they made love and even that was rough and animal-like.

Not that Rose was complaining...

Her Conference Call weighed heavy around her body along with her pack as she stood before the fast travel station, ready as she would ever be to fool these people enough into trusting her.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jack. Echo communication just isn't the same as being in your arms, ya know." Rose sulked, her own arms crossing in front of her chest.

Her fiery hair clung to her sweaty exposed shoulders as the midday sun sat high in the sky, it's rays penetrating straight into her red tank top and black yoga pants.

Jack placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling slightly as his one blue eye and one green eye pierced into her own pink ones. "I'm gonna miss you too, Rose. We will see each other once in awhile when you're able to sneak off and I'll always be one click away on your Echo and plus, I'll be able to keep an eye on you from time to time through it. I've got access to every bit of technology there is so you won't even have to miss me." He smiled a little and Rose nodded, letting out a sigh.

She got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the top of his forehead where the mask didn't reach.

Rose really loved his true face.

She had been trying to heal his scar for the past month but couldn't quite get in deep enough to smooth it completely out. Each time she tried he would reveal more and more the story of how he got it and it made her want to kill this bitch Lilith even more.

"Stay out of trouble you little minx." Rose smiled, stepping up to the station so that Jack could punch in the coordinates.

"Hey, that's my line." He smiled back and, after punching in the numbers, stepped back.

As Rose felt herself becoming tiny particles, she waved goodbye, feeling like a hole ripped through her chest. He was all she knew in this world and now she was leaving him...to their enemy.

Rose clutched her stomach once she ended up on the other side. It did a few flip flops and she bent over, emptying all of the contents of todays breakfast out onto the desert ground.

She wiped her mouth and finally looked up to see where she was.

Sanctuary.

A floating little town in the sky that was home to many Vault Hunters and bandits.

Rose pushed her shoulders back and stood up straight, ready to face them head on. She started to walk up the steps when suddenly she heard shouting and cheering, a band of people coming straight for her.

She started to throw her hands up in defense but they ran right past her towards the fast travel station, beers in hand.

Coming up the rear was a big group of colorful looking people all adorned with weapons and gear that Rose couldn't even imagine the kind of baddies they had to kill to get them.

Immedietly she recognized Lilith and Maya, the Sirens, whose tattoos were exposed.

So these were the ones Jack had been talking about.

The group was getting closer and Maya held an arm out, looking up in surprise. "Is she a...?" Lilith put a hand on her hip, smiling. "She sure is."

Jack stood in front of the fast travel station for a good while before finally heading inside the house.

He didn't want to admit it but he missed Rose already. Her personality was so refreshing and lit up the place.

Jack sighed and sat at a bar stool after grabbing a glass of scotch. It was needed and he wanted to forget ever realizing just how much of a bad idea this could've been sending her out there in the damn _wild_

He got up to use the bathroom and after washing his hands, stood before the mirror, his different colored eyes staring right back at him.

He reached up and unclipped the latches to his mask, revealing a still scarred but healing face. Rose had been doing wonders to it ever since she took it upon herself to help him and he found himself grateful that she actually understood the pain of having to look at himself everyday.

Shit, that she understood him at all.

Jack looked at the man he saw standing before him and wondered to himself all the things that could've been different had he done things differently. All the wrong he's done just to get even with all the wrong _they've _done.

He suspected he didn't really have to trick them with Angel, but they deserved it. He didn't _have _to kill the stupid bird, but they deserved it. He didn't have to do anything he jus...wanted to.

Because they fucking deserved it.

Now look where it's gotten him. Sending the one woman he actually cared about in a long time to the enemy just to get even..._again_.

"How have I survived so much bullshit?"


	6. With The Utmost Regret

**With The Utmost Regret**

Everything was such a blur.

One minute Rose was standing there awkwardly trying to introduce herself in front of the group of Vault Hunters, scanning her brain of all the faces to names Jack had her memerize, and the next she was being whisked away to a place called Thousand Cuts, standing before a pillar inside of a cave. "The more the merrier!" A soldier named Axton had excitedly shouted at her, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Maya placed a few pieces of Eridium on the pillar, causing the whole cave to glow a brighter purple as it sank down into the ground. A door opened and everyone paused, looking around at each other.

"Let's do this." Lilith smirked, leading the way. Rose was slightly confused and honestly a little terrified as to what they were doing but she really needed to play her part in this. Jack's life was on the line and that's what she kept repeating in her head over and over as she followed the enemy into a peak.

"Where exactly...are we?" Rose couldn't help but ask as everyone checked their ammo and health syringes. She followed suit as well as checked her weapons.

Zer0, the robot/man/she wasn't quite sure, finally turned to her. "Lots of loot to grab/down the rabbit hole we go/the thresher awaits." With that, he jumped onto a metal platform that covered a giant hole.

Rose raised an eyebrow and followed behind everyone else as one by one they jumped onto it quickly. "What the hell is a thresher?" Salvador turned to her and smiled. "Think of a giant worm...only worse."

Rose didn't really know how to feel about this information. Sure she had been living with a giant Eridian beast for hundreds of years so giant creatures weren't really a shock to her but she had never wanted to FIGHT one.

Once they were all on, Mordecai turned to the big guy and smirked. "Pull the lever, Brick."

Brick smiled and shook his head before pulling a lever off to the side. "WRONG LEVVVERRR!"

Suddenly Rose was airborne over a giant pillar of grass and dirt as well as several rocks scattered throughout it. "Wooohooo!" The mechromancer, Gaige, cheered as they fell through the air. Zer0's screen read a ":D".

Rose felt herself drain of color as she got closer and closer to the ground. How was she supposed to land without breaking anything?

One by one the others landed, somehow on their feet, and Brick, who had been one of the first to land being as heavy as he was, positioned himself underneath Rose. She cradled her body, closed her eyes, and with a thump! landed in his exaggeratedly muscular arms. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you." Rose finally said, opening her eyes and giving him a pat on his giant arm. He let out a chuckle and put her down on the ground.

Gaige had already made her way to a large horn made of bone and skull that was halfway across the terrain. "You girls ready!?" She shouted, a huge smile on her face.

Maya looked over at Rose and gave her a thumbs up with a questionable expression. Rose nodded and the psycho, Krieg, started shouting "READY FOR THE SLAUGHTER!"

Suddenly a loud sound came from the horn and Gaige stepped around to look over the edge. "Here he coooomes!"

Rose looked around and everyone was scattered throughout the terrain, facing the exact spot where Rose stood in place. Lilith cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey Kid! You might wanna move or you'll be riding ol' Terry here!"

What?

Rose's eyes widened and she ran over to the large rock to her right just as the ground started to rumble and shake.

What the hell was going on? Who's Terry?

Gaige came up next to Rose, beaming, as she summoned a floating...thing. "May I ask...what is that?" Rose pointed to the scrap of metal.

"Oh this beauty? This is Deathtrap!" Gaige looked at it lovingly, giving it a pat on the arm. "I built him myself." Rose couldn't mask her surprise. "That's incredible!" Gaige smiled proudly. "Thanks!"

A violent shudder moved throughout the terrain and Rose braced herself against the large rock, her conversation abruptly coming to a halt as everyone whooped and cheered. What was wrong with these people?

The earth seemed to tear apart as a giant red...thing burst through the ground, tentacles flying every which way.

Rose swore her heart stopped as she looked up at the huge being. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Rosa! On your LEFT!" Salvador yelled, shooting at the tentacles that were materealizing out of the ground near her.

She shook herself from her shocked daze and ducked right when a stray tentacle was about to pound her small body into dust which instead, smashed the rock she had been protecting herself behind.

"Oh hell no I did _not_ sign up for this!" She yelled, pulling out her ECHO device as she dodged more tentacles that continued to swish her way. "I'm listening, cupcake. You okay?"

Jack came over the device right as Rose was about to call him. "NO! Are you kidding? It's a giant _thresher_!" She yelled as quietly as possible so as not to alert the others.

"Rose! Watch out!" Lilith yelled, a giant red orb surrounding her as she disappeared then reappeared around the unsuspecting siren right as 'Terry' burst into flames, throwing a fireball in her direction.

Rose quickly hung up the ECHO and shoved it into her pocket. "Thanks. I owe you one." Lilith gave a girly salute with her hip cocked and everything. "Not a problem. Now how about you work some siren magic yourself, huh? We need you focused out there. I mean, you _have_ seen this thing right?" Rose giggled and shook her head. "Must've missed it."

Lilith smiled. "I like you, kid. Now let's finish this bitch!" Rose nodded and Lilith disappeared, ending up somewhere by Axton who had just gone down from a fireball.

Meanwhile, Jack was on the other end of Rose's ECHO device, seething with anger at hearing Lilith's voice. It was like nails traveling down steel very slowly and he wanted more then anything to pop in on their little fight and rub it in her face how alive he really was.

That all the 'hard work' the red-headed bandit did to take him down was for _nothing_.

Jack slowly rose up off the lounge he was propped up on as the battle raged on before his eyes, a monitor hooked up to a laptop displaying everything from his signal on Terramorphous Peak.

He watched as Rose finally pulled out her shotgun and joined in the shooting, using it with ease just as he taught her.

Jack was thankful she hadn't burst forth with the siren powers quite yet which meant she was controlling them well. No need for her to reveal them so soon since element of surprise was always key.

He shook his head and grinned. Thoughts of her seemed to calm him down these days and he couldn't wait to have her in his arms again.

_Soon._


End file.
